With the growth of the Internet for the distribution of commercial and personal information, there is a corresponding growth of the use of large scale distributed computing systems that perform all of the necessary functions. Previously, enterprises were able to manage their own complex internal networks with little concern about any external infrastructure. However, with the onset of cloud-based computing, enterprises no longer have local management control over the bulk of the network infrastructure or architecture. In the era of cloud computing, IT network management, storage, and computing is increasingly dependent upon an entire ecosystem of cloud resources and partners, including managed service providers, public content providers, private cloud operators, public cloud operators, software as a service (SaaS) retailers, infrastructure applications, transit/hardware owners/operators, and of course users and/or customers. The unregulated and decentralized nature of the cloud ecosystem is currently straining enterprises and carriers, who no longer have control over their resources and are no longer able to distinguish between content providers and bandwidth providers. Thus, there is a need in the network management field to create a new and useful system and method for management of cloud-based systems. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.